


Always

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt was panicking, hardly able to breathe. When the chaos of the battle had started again, Blaine has been washed away among the crowd of students, teachers, and Death Eaters alike, and away from Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Kurt was panicking, hardly able to breathe. When the chaos of the battle had started again, Blaine has been washed away among the crowd of students, teachers, and Death Eaters alike, and away from Kurt. Most had gone into the Great Hall, dueling frantically, Voldemort himself fighting three students at once.

Kurt had somehow started dueling one particular Death Eater, his or her mask still on, and a cruel smile on what little face Kurt could see underneath.

He was losing; Kurt knew it, the Death Eater’s hexes coming too quickly for him to keep up with. He was sweating and shaking with the effort, hoping for some miracle to keep both himself and Blaine safe.

The Death Eater cast some spell, and before Kurt had a chance to lift his wand to block it, he flew back against the wall, his head hitting the wall with an audible ‘ _crack’_.

His vision blurred, and Kurt felt his legs give out, leaving him in a sprawled pile on the floor, the room still spinning as he lie there.

As the Death Eater advanced on him, Kurt closed his eyes, thinking,  _‘I’m sorry, Blaine.’_

*

As the time passed after Voldemort’s death, the pit in Blaine’s stomach grew bigger and bigger.

Kurt was missing, he had been ever since the Death Eaters and Voldemort had stormed the castle, and Blaine couldn’t breathe, he was so worried.

He had looked around the Great Hall and the entrance hall, and was picking his way frantically around the rubble-filled stairs when there was the quick tapping of footsteps behind him.

“Blaine!” Rachel called, breathlessly. “Blaine, we found him!”

He spun around and tripped over several pieces of the once-wall as he made his way over to where she was standing a couple feet away, asking, “Where? Oh my god, Rachel, where is he? Is he okay? Please, dear god, tell me he’s okay. But don’t lie to m-”

“Will you just shut up and get over here?” Santana yelled, peering out of a doorway, dirt smeared across her face like war paint.

Kurt was lying on a desk, Madame Pomfrey leaning over him and prodding at his arm. His head was wrapped in a bandage, and he appeared to be unconscious.

“If he wakes up with wrist pains, come find me, and I’ll mend it.” Madame Pomfrey snapped, turning and hurrying out of the room.

Blaine staggered over to Kurt, his eyes raking over his boyfriend’s body, feeling suddenly exhausted and overcome with relief.

Kurt was okay, he was okay, their friends were all okay, and it was all over. For good.

His vision suddenly went dark, and he felt himself falling, the sounds of rushing air and murmured gasps following him as he went under.

*

Kurt awoke to the muttered sounds of Santana’s very annoyed-sounding voice.

“Are you kidding me? Why do I have to babysit these two hopeless idiots?”

“Because you drew the short straw.” Puck laughed.

“I hate you all.” Santana hissed. There was the sound of a door shutting, and a loud, exaggerated sigh. “One of you better wake up soon, or else.”

“Else wha’?” Kurt found himself slurring, lifting his heavy eyelids up a bit. Santana looked mildly impressed before her face settled back into annoyance.

“Else I’d have to wake you two up myself, and I think neither of you two would’ve liked that.” she huffed.

“Who-?” Kurt started to ask, turning his head and catching sight of Blaine lying on a desk next to him.

“He passed out as soon as he knew you were okay.” Santana explained. “Now, can I go get something to eat with everyone else, or do you need me to stay for some stupid reason?”

“No, you can go.” Kurt murmured, pushing himself up and smiling fondly down at Blaine. He didn’t see Santana mime throwing up before leaving with a smile on her face.

Blaine looked fine, his eyelashes fluttering slightly, and Kurt felt more relaxed than he had in months, years, even.

Kurt slid off the desk he was lying on and made his way over to Blaine, brushing back a loose curl and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

Blaine began to stir, letting out a soft moan as he struggled to lift his eyelids.

“Hey, you okay?” Kurt asked, worriedly.

“K’rt?” Blaine murmured, blearily. “Issat you?”

“Mmhmm, sweetie.” Kurt hummed.

“’m sleepy.” Blaine sighed, raising his arms and making grabby hands towards Kurt, who chuckled and lifted himself next to Blaine on the table.

“Love you, Blaine.” Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine’s cheek as they snuggled close.

“L’ve you too.” Blaine breathed, already falling back asleep, Kurt not far behind.


End file.
